


Monkeying Around

by Animegirl1279



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegirl1279/pseuds/Animegirl1279
Summary: After a fight college roommates Gabriel and Sam are left to deal their own way. One runs to his brother and the other holes himself in the room all day and watches Disney movies. After a few days and some prompting the two are urged to reconcile their issues. Sabriel.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 18





	Monkeying Around

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing the ideas of SPN are entirely the creators, I just have this story. Mainly Sabriel a bit of Destiel.

Gabriel was sitting in his dorm room watching T.V. he was going through a phase at the moment and was watching a ton of Disney movies the past week or so. He had gone through a collection of multiple of princess ones for some reason the other day.

Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, that weird Rapunzel version tangled, Mulan which was a favorite that girl was kick ass, Beauty and the Beast. His roommate was fully exasperated with him at this point not understanding why the sudden desire to watch Disney movies, especially the cartoon princess ones.

Well today he had decided on watching some of the more animal themed movies, already he had watched Lady and the Tramp, the Fox and the Hound, All Dogs Go To Heaven, that weird version of Robin Hood where they were all some sort of animal, personally he preferred the Men in Tights version of Robin Hood, it's hilarious. Right now he was debating between popping in Lilo and Stitch, The Emperor's New Groove, or Tarzan.

He really need something good at the moment, turning upside down on the futon in his room he thought about the different movies. While Lillo and Stitch was an amazing movie he wasn't really feeling the whole alien Hawaiian thing at the moment. The Emperor's New Groove was sure to make him laugh, Kozco was sure to make him laugh the guy had such an altitude and Kronk was the best. Tarzan on the other hand was a masterpiece, Phil Collins was an amazing singer and the songs in the movie were fabulous, and the whole living in the jungle with monkeys awesome.

Plus he needed a pick-me up because his roommate Sam-Fucking-Winchester refused to come back for hours at a time. His behave was really starting to bug him, and Sam wouldn't talk to him when he did come back. It was getting to close to the point that Gabriel was ready to scream at him and demand to know just what the hell his problem was.

Except the only problem with that plan was that he was scared to know what the problem was. He couldn't bear it if the reason was Sam had gotten in a relationship with someone, if he had at least he was glad that he wasn't bringing anyone back to their room.

Gabriel had this pathetic little, big, crush on Sam since practically the first day he meet him. Then they became friends despite the obvious different crowds they hung in, I mean he was a freaking art major and Sam was trying to become a lawyer. How they even became friends was beyond him. They had meet last semester in a prerequisite writing class that every student had to take. They had started hanging out outside of class and before Gabe knew it they were making plans to be roommates the next year.

Now though things were tense between them, the other week things between them just seemed to fall apart. One moment he has to work together with Kali a girl in his design class on a project and she seems insistent on working in his room in the assignment. He was so uncomfortable with the whole thing, she kept trying to flirt with him and he kept passing her off with jokes, but Sam had been in the room making it really uncomfortable.

Then almost as soon as he gets finished with the cursed projected from hell, and he is looking forward to spending some time with Sam just hanging out and complaining about Kali, another obstacle is trust into his path.

Sam tells him that he can't hang out with him that night because he promised a girl in his law class that he would go with her to some function. Gabriel might have lost it a little being upset with Sam and asked if this was like a date. Sam had asked why he cared and Gabriel had yelled that he didn't before storming off.

When he eventually got back to the dorm room, he found Sam gone. The guy didn't come back until late in the evening smelling like alcohol and passed out on his bed. When Sam had woken up Gabriel tried to gather himself so he could apologize about the other night. But then Sam barely said a word to him before leaving for the rest of the day. His behave has carried on like that for the rest of the week into this week.

So thus the sudden splurge of Disney movies, being who he is Gabriel was trying to figure out the right way to apologize to Sam through the movies hoping they would give him some kind of inspiration. Plus he just loved Disney movies and this gave him an excuse to completely veg out and watch them. Not that he had gotten any good ideas yet, but he was positive that he would find the idea soon. Looking at the movies he picked on and settled to watch.

Decision made Gabriel smiled as he went to start Tarzan playing, in no time at all he was fully engrossed in the film. Suddenly after only a few minute into the movie his dorm room door opens with a bang. Startled he turns around to see who it is, standing there appearance completely rumpled is his cousin Castiel. His tie is crooked and looks to be on backwards, how the hell he managed that, and his trench coat that he is so fond of looks like it had been slept in.

"Dude what the heck, is everything alright man?" Gabriel asked worried.

"My deadline—is in three hours and I can't get this one part to look right," Castiel panted holding up a canvas drawing that Gabriel just noticed. "You have to help me Gabriel, this project is driving me insane."

Castiel was an art major like him, and in a pretty intensive drawing course this semester, Gabriel could understand how he felt. He had taken the course last semester and knew how grueling the course was. Feeling for his cousin he motioned for Cass to come over and show him what he had, a bit awed Gabriel looked at Cass's work so far, which was pretty amazing. It was drawn entirely in pencil with shading and was showing a contrast between Heaven and Hell in the top and bottom corners opposite of each other. In the center where they were going to merge was a hazy opening of a landscape of Earth. It was amazing, none of Gabriel's work ever had so much emotion and depth as Cass's did.

He could see where he was having problems though, where the three dimensions were touching, he couldn't quite seem to get the image of them merging right. It's like there was a line separating, but he knew that Cass was trying to get the landscapes to blend together and create a seeming whole yet divided picture.

"Dude I can see where you are having a problem, did you ever think of having this in color, I know how you can make some of the things you draw seem to shine. Color would be a really good contrast in this piece."

"Yes I did, and I agree but Professor Crowley insisted that this project was to be done entirely in graphite pencil, no color." Castiel said dejectedly.

"No worries man, this looks amazing without color."

"Do you think you could help?"

"Hmm let's see," Gabriel said looking at the canvas and picking up a light 2h pencil. "How about something like this?" he said picking out a small section and began working at it. They sat like this for about half an hour working on the kinks of the merging sections.

* * *

"Dude is everything okay with you?" Dean asks his brother. The kid had been coming over to his apartment the past two weeks nonstop right after classes and he was beginning to worry him. Don't get him wrong he loves hanging out with his brother, but after one week of the same behavior it was starting to worry him.

"Yes, no, I have no clue, ugh" Sam said falling onto the couch, covering his head with his hands.

"Dude what's the problem?" Dean asked concerned sitting in the chair off to the side of the couch.

"It's nothing really, it's just my roommate Gab-"

"You mean the hot little short guy you couldn't stop talking about the first week of the semester? The one you talk about constantly, and haven't mentioned at all the past two weeks you have been here?" Dean asked his suspicions confirmed.

"Yeah I guess it's something like that." Sam said with a frown.

"So what's wrong? He didn't bring a girl back to the room and sleep with her did he?" Dean asked, he couldn't remember any times that he had heard about Gabriel being in a relationship.

Sam looked pained for a moment, "no, at least it was nothing that extreme, though he did bring a girl over."

"Ouch really man, sorry." Dean said looking worriedly at his brother, why haven't he talked to him about this before. "They didn't do anything with you there did they?"

"No it wasn't quite like that, they were working on a project."

"Oh that doesn't seem too bad, why are you upset over that?"  
"Because she kept trying to flirt with him and touching him, he didn't do anything except laugh it off. He didn't exactly try and stop her, and this went on for days."

"Oh gosh man, they didn't go anywhere else?"

"No she was very insistent that they work in the room, she glared at me all the time probably wishing I would leave."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"I didn't want her doing anything more than what she was, no matter how uncomfortable I was."

Dean got up and moved over to the couch and sat next to his brother putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. No matter how much he professed his dislike for chick flick moments as he like to call them, sometimes he could see when it was that his brother needed to talk. He would fight tooth and nail if his brother tried to have too much of an emotional talk with him, but he was happy to do it the other way around on occasion when Sammy needed it.

"Was that it or was there something else?" Dean asked, from his point of view the previous issue while uncomfortable didn't seem too bad, at least Gabriel had brushed her off.

"Yeah there was more, things were a little tense during that but Tuesday last week—"

"When you had that lawyer thing to go to?"

"Yeah, by then they had just finished up the project and I could tell Gabe was glad it was done. He wanted to hang out that night and relax, but I told him I had the function to go to with Jessica. He got all testy and asked if it was a date, I already didn't want to go and was a bit pissed with his attitude and the situation from the past week that I asked why he cared."

'Oh Sammy you didn't,' Dean thought to himself, he could see where this was going.

"He yelled at me that he didn't Dean," Sam said hurt lacing his voice. "He said he didn't care if it was a date between me and another girl and he stormed out of the room, he didn't come back Dean."

By this point Sam had tears running down his face and was leaning over arms warped around himself. It hurt Dean to see his giant of a little brother hurt and vulnerable like this. Wrapping his arms around Sam he rubbed soothing circles around his back and tried to calm him down. There had to be some way to fix this mess.

"Shh Sam, it's alright. This is why you came by after the function thingy and decided to get hammered?" Sam nodded his head, his tears stopping for now.

"I just couldn't take it anymore Dean, I felt crushed and Jessica tried to kiss me that night. It only lasted for a few seconds but I felt terrible like I was betraying him or something, but then I was still upset over what he said. I just needed to forget."

"It's alright Sammy I understand."

"When I got back to the room after you dropped me off he was already asleep. I woke up the next day with a pounding headache, but he—he dint even say anything to me about the previous day. I just couldn't take it anymore it was so awkward that morning so I left and came back here instead."

"Sam—"

"Dean I know it was running away but I couldn't be there that morning. I can barely be there now. He acts like nothing happened and just sits there watching Disney movies all day after class."

"Seriously Disney movies?" dean could kind of make sense of their actions but the movies threw him, eh had to think about that one for a moment.

"That's all he's done since then."

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Dean thought all of this over for a few minutes. A picture started to form in his head about what the issues might have been. There may be a way to fix this yet, neither one of them had really talked out what happened and that is what was probably making things weird. Not to mention how they each felt for each other, obviously they had been drawing things out and not talking about the important things for a while now.

"You've liked him what—"

"Dean,"

"No Sam listen to me for a moment, you've liked him almost since you first knew him, and you talked about him constantly last year. And then you guys move in together but no one says anything am I right?"

"Yeah what are you getting at Dean, he doesn't feel that way about me." Sam said dejectedly.

"Sam how much have you thought about what happened last week?" Dean asks.

"Not much it hurt too much."

"How many times have you two fought?"

"None really, this would probably be the first." Sam said not really getting what Dean was trying to tell him.

"How often do you guys talk?"

"We talk all the time Dean what are you trying to say?"

"No not talking as in the superficial stuff, but like about your feelings and whatnot, do you ever talk about anything deep?"

"Dude what the hell, who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Sam asked looking at Dean like he sprouted another head.

"Shut up man," Dean said shoving his brother lightly. "I am doing this for your own good now listen and answer the questions, this is like a once in a lifetime chance."

"Right," Sam said smiling at his brother. "No we never talked like that, nothing deep. I was scared to find out if he liked me or not, and without knowing I didn't want to say anything that might ruin our friendship."

"Well that's your problem right there."

"What?"  
"You guys don't talk, hell you've been hiding that you like that guy for almost a year now. If he likes you he is probably in the same situation. Neither one of you brought the issue up, it's gotten put off for so long, now that this strain has come in-between you two it's making the suppressed feelings so much worse."

"Wow thanks for that so much Dr. Phil, you've made me fell so better." Sam said sarcastically.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Look what I am trying to say is look at both of your behavior the past two weeks. I heard our side, but think about his. He clearly didn't want to be there working on that project with the other girl, and was uncomfortable with her, he kept blowing her off when she was flirting with him for Christs sakes. And then when he finally gets rid of her, you come up and say you are going to some function, for all he know is some formal ass shit, and with another girl."

Sam is looking at Dean with wide eyes by this point, turning over everything Dean is saying and going over in his mind Gabriel's reactions last week.

"And then he goes and asks you if it's some kind of date, and you get all defensive and asks why he cares. Obviously since neither one of you have breached your feelings by now he's not going to say yes he is bothered by you going off on some sort of date with another girl, when he really just wanted to spend time with you. No he's going to act just like you and get defensive back and yell that he doesn't care, storm off and maybe he was hoping you would go after him."

"Then you come back at some ungodly hour of the morning drunk off your ass. You wake up and neither one says anything to the other. You were probably waiting for him to say something, and he was probably waiting for you to say something. Instead you leave because you feel horrible and don't say anything to him."

"Dean, I am scared, if what you said is true, does that mean I have messed everything up now?" Sam asks worried that he might be able to make up with Gabriel.

"I don't know Sam, you might be able to fix this. First step would be to talk with him." Sam nodded in understanding. "What does he do when he's upset?"

"Um if it's something a student or professor does to make him upset, eh usually just rants to me about it and by the end we end up laughing. But the few serious times he gets upset like with his family he tends to, oh my god—" Sam breaks off voice hitching realization dawning on his face.

"Sam, Sammy! What is it man?"

"When he is really upset he binges on movies, sometimes cheesy corny movies but most of the time it's a bunch of Disney movies." Sam buries his face in his hand. "I'm such an idiot, why didn't I see that?" his muffled voice comes out.

"Dude chill so you missed a little detail. When was the last time this happened?"

Shaking his head Sam looks up. "Uh, it was probably at the end of last semester right before summer break. He got in a big argument with his older brother and wouldn't talk to for days. I finally go to talk with him when his roommate came and found me, told me to fix him, he wouldn't stop watching Disney movies and it was driving him insane."

"Well there you go Sasquatch, he is obviously just as upset about this as you are."

"Thanks Dean, I don't think I would have realized any of this without your help." Sam said smiling at his brother.

"Don't mention it, and I mean it, don't mention it. Now go wash your face and fix your hair Samantha, you look like you've been bawling your eyes out."

"Don't call me that," Sam replied smacking Dean, "why?"

"Because we are going back to your dorm and this mess is getting fixed." Dean said shooing his brother into the bathroom. "Now hurry up bitch, I haven't been able to bring anyone back her with you over so often!"

"Jerk, you know that you wouldn't have been bringing anyone over your still upset over your break up with Benny who was cheating of you with your ex Lisa!" Sam shouted through the bathroom door.

"Sam you asshole! We're talking about your problems here not mine! You're lucky this door is in the way and I'm trying to help you or you would be dead!"

"What problem I thought we weren't mentioning it?" Sam called back laughing.

"I'll have you know that I have someone in mind that I've been meaning to ask, at least I got the guts to ask unlike you! Haven't been able to do anything with you moping around the room lately though haven't I."

"Dude who?" Sam asked emerging from the bathroom.

"This fellow from that bar I love to frequent, works the counter and has amazing blue eyes. Listened to all my problems and was there for me after Lisa." Dean said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Dude he's a bartender, don't they like have to listen to your problems?"

"Shut up Sam lets go get your guy, that way I can finally go get mine," Dean said shoving his brother.

* * *

"What if he doesn't want to talk?" Sam asked nervously as they made their way up to his room.

"Aw quit your worrying you overgrown moose, it'll be fine." Dean reassured him as they walked to his door. They paused outside Sam's door in confusion though.

"This is your room right?" Dean asked.

"Yes, don't worry it's just Gabriel being Gabriel, it sounds like his cousin is over." They had paused because from inside the room they could here two people arguing over something. Reaching for the doorknob Sam went to open the door and see what the problem was.

"Dude stop!"

"No."

"Give back the remote, you can't just go and pause my movie!" Gabriel lunged for the remote that Cass had taken. He had paused it at the best part, Tarzan had just shown up at the camp and was arguing with Clayton over the piece off chalk, he was climbing all over the man to try and get it back not understanding the situation.

"Dude my movie!" Gabriel whined.

"No Gabriel it's distracting and you're supposed to be helping me, we're almost done just wait a few minutes and let's get this finished." Castiel said standing up to put the remote next to the TV.

Feeling childish Gabriel jumped up after Cass and reached for the remote, "nnnnnnnnnooooooooooo, my movie!" he whined.

"You over grown baby, get off of me!" Cass said struggling to push off Gabriel, who kept reaching for the remote.

"No-no-no remote!" Gabriel pouted.

"No-no-no, what are you five?" Cass questioned imitating his cousin.

"No"

"No"

"No!"

"No!"

"Um?" startled they turned their heads towards the door where the new voice had come from. Sam was standing there eyebrows raised at the situation. A guy standing next to him was trying not to laugh. Gabriel was crushed, seeing the close and casual way Sam was standing next to the other guy bothered him, instead of finding a girl did Sam get together with a guy. Did he have a chance and then completely ruin it before, this is what you get for being a coward about telling Sam your feelings, Gabriel thought darkly to himself.

"Is there any reason why you are imitating the movie?" Sam asked gesturing to the two of them. Gabriel's heart soared at the sound of Sam's voice, it was like music to his ears after not hearing it for so long. Seeing Sam's look he glanced towards the TV and then looked at him and Cass, they were almost in the exact same position that Tarzan and Clayton were in the movie.

Cass looked utterly mortified to be seen like this, "Dean?!" He squeaked upon seeing the other man and blushing furiously. Gabriel backed off his cousin and looked at him before turning to look at Sam and this Dean character.

"Dude you two know each other?" Sam asked looking between the other man and Cass. "Oh this is blue eyes." He said realization passing over his face.

"Fancy meeting you here Cass." Dean said with a smile.

"What—what are you doing here?" Cass squeaked and blushed madly at the attention from Dean, wow someone's got it bad Gabriel thought looking at his cousin.

"Dropping my little brother Sammy here off," Dean replied smacking Sam on the arm. A relieved feeling coursed through Gabriel, Sam wasn't seeing this other guy, it was only his brother.

"Are you sure he's your little brother and not the other way around?" Gabriel asked coming back to his usual self and cracking a joke.

"Haha very funny, don't think I haven't heard all about you," Dean said with a smirk leaning against the door. Gabriel stilled for a moment there could be ups and downs about Sam talking about him to his brother. Choosing not to think about it for the moment he shrugged and sat back down on the futon.

Looking over at Cass's project he picked up the pencil they had been using and added a few finishing touches as Dean, Sam and Cass talked for a bit. "There Cassie all finished, I don't think there is anything else that needs touching up it looks good."

Castiel came over and picked up the canvas to take a look, nodding his head Castiel looked like he agreed.

"Yes Gabriel it looks good now thank you, I'll be right back I need to go outside and spray the fixative on it so it doesn't smudge." Cass said taking the canvas and picking up a bottle of spay fixative from his bag.

"Hey Cass mind if I go with?" Dean said coming up next to Cass and peering at his drawing, "dude this is amazing!"

Cass smiled at the praise obviously happy that Dean liked his art. "Thank you Dean."

The two walked towards the door ready to leave, Gabriel glanced at Sam, he looked like he was unsure and might run away at any moment. He saw Dean give him a pointed look. Scared that Sam might leave after just coming back Gabriel did the only thing that he could think of at the moment—

"Ooh-ooh-ee-eh-ooh!" Gabriel shouted out. He paused eyes wide shocked at what he said. The other three had stopped moving in the room and stared at him. Cass tilted his head confused not understanding what he said, and Dean had a smudge look on his face.

"Gabriel are you feeling alright?" Cass asked, but Gabriel didn't answer him, he was too busy staring at Sam waiting for his reaction, he could only hope he understood.

Sam stood frozen in his spot and gazed back at Gabriel a shocked expression on his face. Gabriel watched worriedly, but then something happened that he wasn't expecting. A blush was slowly creeping up Sam's face turning him a shade of pink. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Dude," Dean's voice broke the staring match Gabriel seemed to have going on with Sam, they both turned to look at him. "That has to be the most unique confession I have ever heard, I can't believe he just asked you out like Tarzan."

"Dean!" Sam shouted embarrassed.

"I am confused what's going on?" Cass said from next to Dean.

"Dude are you serious haven't you ever watched Tarzan before?"

"I have not had occasion to no." Cass answered.

"But it's like right there?! What rock have you been living under?" Dean said in light outrage.

"My mother did not like me watching cartoons, she says it corrupts the brain." Cass said defensively.

"That's cruel, Tarzan is amazing," Dean admonished.

"She used Gabriel as a frequent example for those kinds of things." Cass replied, Dean looked over at Gabriel in thought.

"Yeah I guess you are right man, I can see her point."

"Hey!" Gabriel protested.

"Sammy!" Dean said looking at his brother. "Guy needs an answer, don't leave him hanging."

Sam gulped and looked at Gabriel hesitantly. "Um."

"Sam look you don't have t—"

"Ooh-ooh-ee-eh-ooh," Sam said quickly his blush increasing as he looked at Gabriel. Gabriel stood there shocked, did Sam, did Sam just reply like he thought he did. The world seemed to slow down around Gabriel as he stared at Sam, it seemed like the breath had been stolen from his body, he couldn't seem to breathe. This was really happening, Sam just-, he had just asked Sam out and he had said yes.

"Um Gabe?" Sam's voice startled him, he focused on him and saw that he was looking at him worriedly. Dean was watching bemused and Cass just stood by his side. "You ok Gabe?"

"Yeah, yeah, just oh my gosh."

Suddenly he launched himself at Sam and wrapped his arms around him. Sam laughed and clutched tightly on him.

"Gabe?" Sam said softly, Gabriel looked up at Sam and gasped, the look in Sam's eyes was captivating, suddenly Sam leaned down and gently pressed his lips to his. Gabriel's world stopped this time, there was a pause before he suddenly pushed himself forward and pressed his lips back earnestly into Sam's. Everything was lost, all he could focus on was the feeling of Sam's lips moving against his.

Why the hell hadn't they done this before, wasting all that time the past year dodging around each other and avoiding the topic? This could have been happening months ago, damn he was a fine kisser Gabriel couldn't get enough.

"Well I think we'll just be going, why don't you grab your stuff Cass and we'll leave them to it. Doesn't look like they will be surfacing anytime soon." Dean said the words completely lost on the others.

"Sure, I have to go turn this in soon anyways, I am happy for them. It took them long enough but I felt it was not my place to say anything." Cass replied gathering his stuff.

"You little angel, come on I will drop you off." Dean said holding open the door and waiting for Cass.

"Err you don't have to do that Dean, but thank you. It's only a short walk to the art building from here." Cass replied his things in his arms and a light blush adorning his cheeks.

"Well then why don't I walk you there?"

"You don't have to do that Dean."

"But I want to," Dean said with a smile. Cass just nodded averting his eyes. "Say Cass, you doing anything tonight?" Dean asked as they walked out.

"Err no, I don't have work tonight."

"Perfect, want to get a drink with me?"

"Oh, uh sure, I would like that very much Dean."

The rest of their words were lost as the door closed and they walked away. Though the other two in the room didn't catch much of the others conversation as they were too busy with each other.

Shortly after Dean and Cass had left, Gabriel and Sam broke apart for air. Smiling Gabriel looked at Sam, "Been wanting to do that since the first moment I saw you."

Bending down Sam placed a few more quick kisses to Gabriel's lips, lingering at the last few before speaking against his lips, "Then why didn't you, I've want that almost as long."

Gabriel shivered as Sam's breath ghosted over him, "no clue, but I don't plan on stopping any time soon." He replied before once again surging up to catch Sam's retreating lips with his again. Moaning into the kiss, Gabriel thought that this was defiantly the best thing to ever happen to him. He wrapped his arms tight around Sam's neck.

"Gabe-um, Gabriel stop, ugh Gabe come on," Sam said laughing trying to push Gabriel off who kept trying to kiss him.

"Sammy no, once I have had a taste of those sweet lips I shall not stop." Gabriel protested trying to get back to those lips.

Sam smiled, "Gabriel please just listen for a bit." Gabriel sighed, nodding his assent he led Sam over to the futon so they could sit. Sitting down next to him Gabriel leaned up to his side and took Sam's hand. Sam smiled at him, and squeezed his hand.

"Look I am sorry about all that mess last week."

"Oh," Gabriel said surprised this wasn't what he was expecting to be talked about, honestly he wasn't really expecting much.

"I was upset with how Kali was acting and then I had to go to that function with Jessica." Gabriel's heart fell a little at the mention of the other girl. He had met her a few times when hanging with Sam, she always seemed to be trying to get his attention.

"I didn't really want to go but I had to for class, Jessica really wanted me to come with her but I did feel anything for her. I was upset when you said that you didn't care that night." Sam said in a tight voice, Gabriel edged closer to Sam and gripped tighter to his hand. He pressed a quick kiss to the sides of Sam's face in comfort.

"It's alright Sam, I was upset then too. I hated having to work with Kali and she was so annoying, that night I was planning on complaining about her with you. It really upset me when you mentioned Jessica and I guess I just snapped." Gabriel replied trying to reassure Sam that he had been having similar feelings.

"Thanks Gabe. But that night I was really distracted, Gabe Jessica kissed me." Gabriel froze next to Sam, something in his chest gave a painful squeeze. "Gabriel, Gabriel look at me please." Sam said taking his face in his hands and kissing him gently. Gabriel responded lightly for a minute before pulling away.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked voice tight. Sam looked at him with pain in his eyes.

"Because we never talked about that night and I want you to understand, please just let me finish first. I felt nothing when she kissed me and I left soon after. I ended up at Dean's place after that."

"Oh is that where you got drunk?" Gabriel asked remembering that Sam had come back that night.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I had a really bad hangover the next morning, I wanted to talk but it seemed like a good idea to go back to Dean's and mop for the rest of the day. Then I came back and it was weird between us, you were watching Disney the whole time and I couldn't think of the right thing to say."

"It's fine Sam, I understanding. I was trying to figure out something to say that morning to. The Disney was also me trying to find the right words." Gabriel said to Sam.

"Looks like you did, Tarzan. You found the perfect cheesy line to ask me out." Lighting up Gabriel smiled and gave Sam a quick kiss.

"So glad I finally got my Jane."

END

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this originally in 2015. Finally decided to move this work onto this site.


End file.
